


Paikat jumissa

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hömppää ja romantiikkaa, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Hierontaa ja toimistohommia.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Paikat jumissa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vendela (Wendela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/gifts).



> Tämä fikki on Vendelalle tumblr:n Fanfiction Trope Mash-Up -haasteeseen, kiitos mainiosta haasteesta "Massage Fic & Erotic Dreams"! Jouduin vähän kääntelemään ja vääntelemään ideaa ennen kuin sain siitä kunnon otteen ja mukaan luiskahti vähän myös toimistohommia, mutta ei se mitään! On tässä myös unia ja hierontaa!
> 
> Jotain tähän fikkiin on lainattu leffasta 500 Days of Summer.

Helvetin organisaatiouudistus.  
  
”…Potter?”  
  
Organisaatiouudistuksen takia suurin osa Harryn työajasta kului nykyään siihen, että hän koetti olla huomaamatta Malfoyta. Sitä hän oli toki tehnyt ennenkin, mutta se ei ollut ollut näin vaikeaa. Ennen hän oli käyttänyt työaikaansa erityisesti siihen, että keitti kahvia ja koetti olla miettimättä, miksi oikein oli täällä töissä. Muutos oli toki tehnyt hyvää hänen kofeiiniriippuvuudelleen, mutta toisaalta nyt hänen hermonsa olivat riekaleina.  
  
”Potter?” Malfoy toisti. Harry tuijotti papereitaan. Malfoyn ääni tuntui tulevan aivan hänen korvansa juuresta. ”…Harry?”  
  
No voi hyvänen aika sentään. ”Niin?” hän kysyi ja kohotti katseensa papereista. Ne olivatkin jonkun toisen papereita. Pitäisi kysyä sihteeriltä, kuka oli unohtanut papereita hänen pöydälleen, mutta ikävä kyllä sihteeri oli erotettu organisaatiouudistuksessa. Kuulemma tämä ei ollut tehnyt muuta kuin vastaillut Harryn kysymyksiin asioista, jotka Harryn olisi pitänyt selvittää itse.  
  
”Ei mitään erityistä”, Malfoy sanoi hitaasti, ”mietin vain, että… Onko kaikki hyvin?”  
  
Harry nyökkäsi. Hänen niskastaan kuului naksahdus ja sekä hän että Malfoy hätkähtivät.  
  
”Onko sinulla niskat jumissa?” Malfoy kysyi. Malfoyn naama tuntui olevan lähempänä häntä kuin yleensä. Se ei kuitenkaan ollut mitenkään mahdollista, heidän työpöytänsä oli nimittäin työnnetty organisaatiouudistuksessa vastakkain. Tai oli siinä muutakin tehty: Malfoyn osasto oli lakkautettu ja Malfoy oli siirretty Harryn osastolle.  
  
”Ei lainkaan”, Harry sanoi ja käänsi päätään näyttääkseen Malfoylle, että pystyi siihen. Tuntui siltä kuin joku olisi kiskonut kaulalihaksia vastakkaiseen suuntaan. Hän yritti olla irvistämättä. Organisaatiouudistuksen suurin vaikutus oli ehdottomasti se, että hänen niskansa olivat koko ajan ihan helvetin jumissa, koska hän yritti olla katsomatta Malfoyta, jonka työpöytä oli ihan hänen oman työpöytänsä edessä. Hän oli valittanut asiasta ylimmälle johdolle, mutta ylin johto oli ehdottanut, että hän katselisi Malfoyta vähän enemmän sen sijaan että satuttaisi niskansa katsellessaan muualle. Hän oli aikonut vastustella, mutta siinä vaiheessa ylimmän johdon kissa oli istuutunut hänen syliinsä ja hän oli unohtanut mitä oli ollut sanomassa.  
  
”Kuule”, Malfoy sanoi nyt ja katseli häntä. Hän yritti olla katsomatta takaisin mutta ei voinut muutakaan, koska hänen päänsä ei näköjään enää kääntynyt. ”Ehkä minä voisin auttaa sinua tuon niskan kanssa.”  
  
Harry naurahti ja puraisi sitten itseään kieleen. Hyvänen aika. Ei Malfoy voinut auttaa häntä paitsi ehkä vaihtamalla työpaikkaa tai siirtämällä työpöytänsä komeroon.  
  
”Voisin hieroa niskaasi”, Malfoy sanoi.  
  
Harry avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan.  
  
”Minä olen siinä oikein hyvä”, Malfoy sanoi. ”Ainakin kaksi ihmistä on sanonut niin, eikä toinen ollut minulle sukua.”  
  
”Ei missään tapauksessa”, Harry sanoi ja koetti katsoa jonnekin muualle mutta ei pystynyt.  
  
Malfoy nojasi lähemmäs häntä ja suoristi silmälasinsa. Harry oli jo pitkään miettinyt, että Malfoy oli takuulla hankkinut silmälasit vain näön vuoksi. Malfoy varmaan kuvitteli, että silmälasit saisivat tämän näyttämään älykkäältä, terävältä, viisaalta, mietteliäältä ja oudon seksikkäältä. ”Siihen menisi vain viisi minuuttia”, Malfoy sanoi. ”Ja ehkä sinä sitten pystyisit… tekemään vähän töitä.”  
  
”Minä teen töitä koko ajan”, Harry sanoi ja osoitti pöytäänsä, jolla lojui jonkun muun papereita. Hän ei missään nimessä aikonut antaa Malfoyn koskea niskaansa eikä mihinkään muuhunkaan. Hän ei haaveillut sellaisesta ollenkaan. Eikä hän sitä paitsi miettinyt, pitäisikö villapaita ottaa pois, niin että Malfoy pystyisi hieromaan häntä paremmin. Malfoylla olisi varmaan kylmät kädet, mutta se ei haittaisi lainkaan, koska hän piti… ei kun siis koska hän ei varsinkaan ottaisi t-paitaa pois hieromista varten. Malfoyn ei tarvitsisi koskea hänen paljaaseen ihoonsa lainkaan. Malfoy ei yrittäisi työntää rystysiään hänen lapaluidensa alle eikä pyörittelisi niitä hänen tiukkoja lihaksiaan vasten -  
  
Ylimmän johdon toimistossa soi puhelin. Harry löi pöytään ensin polvensa ja sitten kyynärpäänsä ja koetti sen jälkeen näyttää siltä kuin ei olisi lainkaan säikähtänyt yllättävää ääntä. Malfoy katseli häntä oman työpöytänsä takaa ja näytti hiukan huolestuneelta.  
  
”Oletko ihan varma?” Malfoy kysyi.  
  
”En”, Harry sanoi, ”tai siis kyllä.” Hän veti syvään henkeä. Nyt hänen pitäisi kyllä lopettaa tämä keskustelu, tai muuten hän rupeaisi kohta miettimään, että voisi vaikka ottaa paidan pois ja istua tässä omalla tuolillaan jalat mukavasti levällään sillä aikaa kun Malfoy asettuisi hänen taakseen, painaisi kädet hänen olkapäilleen, kuljettaisi sormia hänen kaulaansa pitkin, liikahtaisi itse lähemmäs, käskisi hänen hengittää syvään ja – ”Minä yritän tehdä töitä”, hän sanoi Malfoylle vähän hengästyneemmän kuuloisena kuin olisi toivonut. Mutta hän tosiaan yritti. Hän yritti tehdä töitä, mutta ei valitettavasti osannut, koska oli aikoinaan valinnut ihan väärän alan. Organisaatiomuutoksen jälkeen kaikki olikin mennyt vielä vaikeammaksi, koska nykyään hän ei pystynyt ajattelemaan töissä muuta kuin Malfoyta.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Malfoy sanoi ja nousi tuoliltaan. ”Minäpä menen keittämään kahvia.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Harry sanoi ja yritti katsoa Malfoyn perään, mutta hänen päänsä ei kääntynyt.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Toisinaan hän mietti elämäänsä ja yritti keksiä, missä vaiheessa asiat olivat menneet pieleen. Vastaus oli melko yksinkertainen: asiat olivat luultavasti menneet pieleen siinä vaiheessa, kun Voldemort oli murhannut hänen vanhempansa. Sen jälkeen asiat olivatkin menneet johdonmukaisesti samalla tavalla pieleen seuraavat kymmenen vuotta, minkä jälkeen kaikki oli muuttunut, ja sitten asiat olivat menneet seitsemän vuoden ajan pieleen mitä mielikuvituksekkaimmilla, yllätyksellisimmillä ja toisinaan myös epäloogisimmilla tavoilla. Kun hän lopulta oli saanut päihitettyä kenties maailmanhistorian vaarallisimman velhon ja lähestulkoon kuollut itse siinä samalla, hänestä oli tuntunut, että hän kaipasi elämäänsä tasaisuutta, rauhaa ja välittömän kuolemanvaaran puuttumista. Hän halusi ajatella vain mukavia ajatuksia ja keskittyä elämän hyviin puoliin, ja niinpä hän oli hakeutunut töihin yritykseen, joka suunnitteli optimistisia onnittelukortteja.  
  
Hän oli tajunnut melko nopeasti tehneensä virheen. Ilmeisesti kaikki ikävät tapahtumat hänen elämässään olivat synkistäneet häntä sen verran, että hänen toiveikkain tekstinsä tähän mennessä oli _KYLLÄ SE SIITÄ_. Ylin johto oli pitänyt myös ehdotuksesta _JOLLAKIN TOISELLA ON ASIAT VIELÄ HUONOMMIN EHKÄ._ Hän oli toki aikonut monta kertaa lopettaa työn ja vaihtaa alaa, mutta oli jollakin tavalla mukavaa tietää, että kerrankin oli itse aiheuttanut oman onnettomuutensa. Siitä tuli sellainen olo, että pystyi edes hiukan hallitsemaan omaa elämäänsä. Toisinaan kun hänellä oli erittäin huono päivä, hän keitti liikaa kahvia, meni komeroon juomaan sitä, ja mietti, että tätä se voimaantuminen varmaan oli. Hänellä oli kurjaa ja hän oli itse vastuussa siitä, koska kymmenen vuoden jälkeen teki edelleen työtä, johon ei lainkaan sopinut ja jossa näki Draco Malfoyn joka päivä. Hän oli oman elämänsä herra.  
  
Malfoy oli aloittanut yrityksessä kaksi viikkoa Harryn jälkeen. Se oli ollut ihan tavallinen aamu. Työmatkalla oli satanut vettä ja hän oli unohtanut olevansa velho, ja niinpä hän oli tullut töihin läpimärkänä ja kiukkuisena ja istahtanut työpöytänsä ääreen miettimään, millä muilla sanoilla voisi välittää viestin _ONNEKSI OLKOON SINULLA ON NYT VAUVA._ Hän oli miettinyt, että ehkä jokin elämän arvaamattomuuteen liittyvä huomautus voisi olla paikallaan, ja silloin ylin johto oli tuonut Draco Malfoyn hänen luokseen.  
  
”Harry”, ylin johto oli sanonut, ”tässä on Draco Malfoy. Hän työskentelee huumorikorttien puolella.”  
  
Harry oli irvistänyt. Malfoy oli myös irvistänyt. Siitä lähtien he olivatkin sitten vältelleet toisiaan, paitsi välillä Harry oli ottanut kahvimukinsa ja mennyt lainaamaan huumorikorttien puolelta klemmareita. Huumorikorttien puolella oli ollut aina hiljaista kuin hautausmaalla ja kaikki työntekijät olivat näyttäneet siltä etteivät nauraisi enää ikinä. Harry oli katsellut ikkunan vieressä murjottavaa Malfoyta ja miettinyt, miksi ihmeessä Malfoy ei vaihtanut alaa, jos täällä kerran oli niin kamalaa.  
  
Sillä tavalla olikin tosiaan mennyt kymmenen vuotta, kunnes kaksi viikkoa sitten ylin johto oli ilmoittanut, että huumoripuoli lakkautettaisiin. Ihmiset eivät yksinkertaisesti nauraneet huumoripuolen korteille ja työntekijöiden virkistämiseen sen sijaan meni niin paljon varoja, ettei huumoripuoli ollut kannattanut enää viiteentoista vuoteen. Onnittelukorttien puolikaan ei kannattanut, mutta ylimmän johdon mielestä ihmisellä piti olla harrastuksia. Keskinkertaisen korttifirman pyörittäminen oli huomattavasti parempi harrastus kuin monet muut, ja mummon perintörahoistakin riittäisi melkein viideksi vuodeksi nyt kun melkein kaikki työntekijät oli irtisanottu.  
  
Harry oli ensin ollut hiukan katkera siitä, ettei häntä ollut irtisanottu. Sitten hän oli saanut tietää, että kun huumoripuoli oli nyt lakkautettu, Malfoy työskentelisi hänen kanssaan samassa huoneessa, eikä siinä vielä kaikki, Malfoyn työpöytä olisi hänen työpöytäänsä vasten niin että he katselisivat toisiaan päivät pitkät. Harry oli katsellut Malfoyta viimeiset kymmenen vuotta vain sivusilmällä huumorihuoneessa käydessään. Läheltä katsottuna Malfoy näytti ihan erilaiselta. Malfoyn silmäkulmassa oli pieniä ryppyjä jotka tulivat esiin silloin kun Malfoy nauroi, eli esimerkiksi silloin, kun ylimmän johdon kissa pudotti kaikki Harryn työpöydällä jostain syystä olevat paperit lattialle. Malfoyn leuan keskellä oli pieni kuoppa ja vasemman silmän alapuolella oli vaaleanruskea luomi, joka näytti melkein sydämeltä, jos sitä katsoi oikein pitkään silmät sirrillään. Malfoyn nenänpielessä oli aina punaiset painaumat silmälaseista, ja toisinaan Malfoy laittoi lasinsa pöydälle, hieroi nenänvarttaan ja huokaili. Malfoy käytti yleensä kauluspaitoja mutta kääri hihat kyynärpäihin viimeistään yhdeltätoista. Malfoyn käsivarret olivat hoikat mutta jäntevät, ja Harry mietti, mahtoiko Malfoy käydä salilla. Hän mietti myös Malfoyn käsikarvoja, jotka olivat niin vaaleita etteivät aina edes näkyneet toimiston kelmeässä valossa, mutta kun aurinko puoli kahdelta paistoi viisi minuuttia kahden kerrostalon välistä toimiston ikkunaan ja suoraan Malfoyn pöydälle, karvat tulivat näkyviin. Malfoylla oli pitkät ja hoikat sormet, mutta varmaan kuitenkin myös vahvat, koska tämä pystyi nostamaan ylimmän johdon kissan yhdellä kädellä pois Harryn pöydältä. Harrya Malfoy ei kuitenkaan varmaan pystyisi nostamaan. Harry oli ainakin pari tuumaa pidempi. Jos he olisivat olleet päällekkäin vaikka sängyssä niin -  
  
Voi hyvänen aika. _Voi hyvänen aika._ Hänen piti nyt lopettaa heti. Hänen olisi pitänyt lopettaa jo kymmenen vuotta sitten, mieluiten myös työ mutta ehdottomasti ainakin Malfoyn ajatteleminen, eikä hän ollut vieläkään lopettanut. Nyt hän kuitenkin tekisi sen. Hän nousi pöytänsä äärestä eikä sanonut mitään Malfoylle, joka kysyi häneltä, oliko hän kunnossa. Hän ei ollut kunnossa. Tilanne oli pahentunut huomattavasti organisaatiouudistuksen jälkeen, eikä häntä lainkaan lohduttanut se, että tavallaan hän pystyi syyttämään tästä kaikesta kapitalismia.  
  
Hän meni toimiston miestenvessaan, lukitsi itsensä ainoaan koppiin ja hengitti syvään. Alun perin hän oli miettinyt Malfoyta vain ihan vähän ja lähinnä työaikana ja sellaisia juttuja kuin että millainen Malfoy mahtaisi olla, jos ei olisi niin ärsyttävä, tai että jos he olisivat tutustuneet jossain muualla, niin kuin esimerkiksi työpaikalla, olisivatko he saattaneet pitää toisistaan. Sitten hän oli ruvennut miettimään, mahtoiko Malfoy seurustella. Kerran hän oli nähnyt Malfoyn juttelevan sihteerin kanssa ja molemmat olivat nauraneet. Onneksi sihteeri oli tosiaan sittemmin irtisanottu eikä Malfoylla ainakaan ollut sormusta sormessa.  
  
Sellaisia juttuja Harry oli miettinyt organisaatiouudistukseen saakka. Sen jälkeen puolestaan -  
  
”Potter?”  
  
No voi helvetin helvetti. ”Minä en ole täällä.”  
  
Hän kuuli miten Malfoy tuli sisään miestenhuoneeseen ja pysähtyi lavuaarin luo. ”Johtuuko se siitä sinun niskastasi? Onko se noin pahana? Pitääkö sinun lähteä kotiin?”  
  
”Ei missään tapauksessa”, hän sanoi kopista. Ei se johtunut niskasta. Tai kyllä se vähän johtui. Mutta lisäksi se saattoi vähän johtua siitä, että hän näki joka yö unta Malfoysta eikä siksi meinannut enää uskaltaa nukkua.  
  
”Kuule”, Malfoy sanoi, otti askeleen kohti koppia ja sitten pysähtyi taas. ”Minä tajuan kyllä, että on vähän outoa katsella minun naamaani joka päivä kahdeksan tuntia. Minustakin tämä on vähän outoa.”  
  
Harry veti syvään henkeä. ”Niin.”  
  
”Minä olen nukkunutkin vähän huonosti”, Malfoy sanoi.  
  
”Niin minäkin”, Harry sanoi ja tuijotti suljettua ovea. Ensimmäisenä yönä hän oli nähnyt unta, jossa Malfoy oli suudellut häntä kahvinkeittimen luona, painanut hänet seinää vasten, avannut häneltä vetoketjun ja ottanut hänen kalunsa käteensä.  
  
”Stressi vähän painaa”, Malfoy sanoi.  
  
”Niin painaa”, Harry sanoi. Toisena yönä hän oli nähnyt unta, jossa Malfoy käveli hänen työpöytänsä viereen, käski hänen istuutua pöydälle, painoi hänet selälleen papereiden sekaan, levitti hänen polvensa ja asettautui itse niiden väliin.  
  
”Pitäisi keksiä jotain toiveikasta syntymäpäiväkorttiin”, Malfoy sanoi. ”Enkä edes pidä syntymäpäivistä.”  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi. Kolmantena yönä hän oli nähnyt unta, jossa Malfoy tuli hänen luokseen hississä, riisui hänet alasti ja nosti hissin seinälle, jossa hän sitten leijui sillä aikaa kun Malfoy piteli häntä polvista ja otti häneltä suihin. Aamulla hän oli ollut vihainen unen epärealistisuudesta. Firmassa ei edes ollut hissiä.  
  
”Ja niska menee niin helposti kipeäksi, kun kirjoittaa työkseen”, Malfoy sanoi.  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi. Hän ei muistanut milloin olisi viimeksi kirjoittanut mitään paitsi _TYLSÄÄ_ toimiston jääkaapin oveen kirjainmagneeteilla. Sen sijaan hän muisti unen, jonka oli nähnyt neljäntenä yönä organisaatiouudistuksen jälkeen. Siinä hän oli ollut sängyssä ja Malfoy oli työntänyt sormea hänen sisälleen.  
  
”Tuli vain mieleen”, Malfoy sanoi, ”että minun niskani on myös ollut aika kipeänä. Ehkä meidän kannattaisi vähän hieroa toisiamme.”  
  
Harry nielaisi. Viidentenä yönä hän oli nähnyt unta, jota hänen ei kannattanut varmaan nyt ruveta ajattelemaan, koska farkkujen vetoketju hankasi jo aika ikävästi.  
  
”Potter?” Malfoy sanoi. ”Harry? Mitä sinä teet siellä?”  
  
”En mitään”, Harry sanoi. Hän lähinnä istui vessanpöntön kannen päällä ja koetti olla miettimättä, miten Malfoy työntäisi peukalot hänen pakaroittensa väliin ja levittäisi -  
  
”Hyvä”, Malfoy sanoi ja avasi vessan kopin oven. Harry oli näköjään sittenkin unohtanut lukita sen. Hän ei ollut kovin yllättynyt. Hänelle kävi usein niin, että hän jäi miettimään Malfoyta ja unohti tehdä asioita, kuten esimerkiksi työnsä.  
  
Nyt hän koetti katsoa Malfoyta silmiin mutta ei onnistunut, koska ei saanut käännettyä päätään ylöspäin. Niinpä hän tyytyi katselemaan Malfoyta kutakuinkin jonnekin lantion seutuville. Hän odotti, mitä Malfoy sanoisi seuraavaksi, ja mietti samalla sitä unta, jonka oli nähnyt kuudentena yönä.  
  
”Harry”, Malfoy sanoi, mikä ei ollut kovin omaperäistä, mutta äänensävy kyllä oli. Malfoy kuulosti vähän häkeltyneeltä ja hiukan hengästyneeltä ja siltä kuin…  
  
Malfoy kuulosti siltä kuin olisi juuri tajunnut, että Harry istui suljetulla pöntönkannella miettimässä, miten Malfoy oli siinä unessa taittanut hänet melkein kaksin kerroin ja sitonut hänen ranteensa sängynpäätyyn ja syöttänyt hänelle lettuja kermavaahdolla ja sitten nipistänyt häntä useista paikoista, joiden hän ei ollut tiennyt olevan eroottisesti olennaisia. Ja ehkä ne eivät olleetkaan, koska hän oli koettanut myöhemmin valveilla nipistellä itseään eikä ollut saanut muuta kuin mustelmia outoihin paikkoihin.  
  
”Ei tässä mitään”, Harry sanoi ja asetteli kämmenensä syliinsä. Hän ei itse pystynyt katsomaan nyt alaspäin, mutta hän kyllä arvasi, mitä Malfoy näki siellä.  
  
Malfoy nielaisi. ”Minä taisin keskeyttää jotain.”  
  
”Et keskeyttänyt yhtään mitään”, Harry sanoi, ”minä vain… minulla on niskat jumissa, ja veri pakkautuu väärään päähän. Siitä tässä on kyse. Minä en siis… en mitenkään erityisesti ajatellut sinua.”  
  
”Vai niin”, Malfoy sanoi.  
  
”Vaikka joudunkin tuijottamaan sinua kaikki päivät”, Harry sanoi, ”niin etten edes pysty ajattelemaan mitään muuta kuin sinua, ja se on ihan kokonaan sinun vikasi.”  
  
”Hmm”, Malfoy sanoi.  
  
Harry nielaisi. Kymmenen vuotta hän oli koettanut olla kohtelias Malfoylle, mutta nyt hänelle riitti. Ja kylläpä oli mukavaa sanoa asiat suoraan. Tältä se varmaan tuntui kun ihminen voimaantui. ”Minä inhoan tätä työtä”, hän kertoi Malfoylle, ”inhoan postikortteja ja inhoan optimistisia lauseita ja oikeastaan inhoan koko optimismia, koska se ei ole ikinä auttanut minua yhtään missään. Inhoan myös sitä, että olen ihan hirveän huono keksimään optimistisia lauseita, joita inhoan. Ja inhoan sitäkin, etten voi vaihtaa työpaikkaa, koska en jaksa ja koska sinä olet täällä, ja joskus mietin, että ehkä me pitäisimme toisistamme, jos emme olisi tavanneet koulussa, jossa oppilaat jaetaan satunnaisten luoteenpiirteiden mukaan neljään lokeroon ja laitetaan kilpailemaan toisiaan vastaan. Ja inhoan sitäkin, että käytät silmälaseja ihan vain siksi, että haluat näyttää kuumalta, ja sitä että sinulla on tuollaiset sormet.”  
  
Malfoy vilkaisi käsiään. ”Vai niin.”  
  
”Ja nyt minä en edes pysty kääntämään päätäni, koska olen yrittänyt olla katsomatta sinua ja saanut niskani jumiin, ja lisäksi en ole nukkunut kahteen viikkoon, koska aina kun nukahdan niin sinä…”  
  
”Minä mitä?” Malfoy kysyi.  
  
Harry hengitteli sisään ja ulos. Hänelle oli yllättäen tullut sellainen olo, ettei tämä ehkä ollutkaan voimaantumista vaan jonkinlainen hermoromahdus. Ehkä se johtui niskasta. Jokin olennainen aivoasia oli varmaan ikävästi puristuksissa nyt, kun hän oli kaksi viikkoa koettanut olla katselematta Malfoyn naamaa päivisin ja runkkaillut öisin hämmentyneenä ja epäergonomisesti.  
  
”Harry”, Malfoy sanoi päättäväisellä äänellä, jonka Harry muisti hyvin kouluajoilta ja joka oli saanut hänet silloin raivon partaalle ja edelleen sai hänen pulssinsa kiihtymään. ”Minä ehdottaisin, että mennään nyt takaisin tuonne konttorin puolelle, ja sinä istut tuoliisi ja otat villapaidan pois, ja minä hieron sinun niskasi ihan kunnolla.”  
  
Harry nielaisi. ”Kunnollako?”  
  
”Todellakin”, Malfoy sanoi. ”Ja sitten me yritämme tehdä vähän töitä, ja sen jälkeen me menemme minun luokseni.”  
  
”…sinun luoksesi?”  
  
”Niin”, Malfoy sanoi. ”Vai haluatko että menemme sinun luoksesi?”  
  
”Ei missään tapauksessa”, Harry sanoi, ”en ole siivonnut viikkoihin.”  
  
”Asia on sitten selvä”, Malfoy sanoi, astui pois kopista ja painoi oven kiinni. ”Jos et ole viiden minuutin päästä tullut takaisin, tulen etsimään sinut täältä.”  
  
Harry ei sanonut siihen mitään. Hän ei aikonut antaa Malfoyn määräillä itseään, paitsi ehkä ihan vähän, niin kuin seitsemännessä unessa. Hän työnsi käden housujen vyötärönauhan alle, asetteli itsensä miten parhaiten pystyi, odotti vielä kolme ja puoli minuuttia ja meni sitten takaisin työpöytänsä ääreen. Siellä Malfoy käski hänen ottaa villapaitansa pois. Hän otti vahingossa molemmat paidat, mutta kukaan ei nähnyt, paitsi Amanda, joka istui kopiokoneen vieressä ja kuunteli kuulokkeilla klassista musiikkia niin kovalla, että Harryn teki mieli hyräillä mukana. Hänen teki mieli hyräillä myös siksi, että Malfoy painoi kämmenet hänen olkapäilleen ja alkoi hieroa.  
  
  
**  
  
**  
  
  
”Harry?”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Tämä tuntuu aika tiukalta.”  
  
”Paina vähän lujempaa”, hän sanoi, sulki silmänsä ja painoi kasvonsa tyynyyn. ”Kyllä minä kestän.”  
  
”Oletko ihan varma?”  
  
”Olen.” Ei hän ollut.  
  
”Mutta äsken sinä jo teit sen äänen.”  
  
”Minkä äänen?”  
  
”Sen että sinuun sattuu.”  
  
”Ei se sattunut”, hän sanoi. Ei ainakaan paljon.  
  
”Minä en halua satuttaa sinua.”  
  
”Harmi.”  
  
”Harry”, Draco sanoi mutta kuulosti hiukan huvittuneelta.  
  
”Kyllä minua saa käsitellä rajusti”, Harry sanoi, vaikka ei tietenkään saanut, ei muualla kuin tässä yhteydessä. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt tarkentaa, koska Draco työnsi rystyset kiinni hänen selkäänsä ja ryhtyi pyörittelemään niitä lihaksia vasten, eikä hän edes tajunnut miten oli voinut saada lihaksensa noin jumiin. Tai kyllähän hän tiesi. Hän oli saanut lihaksensa jumiin yrittämällä olla tuijottamatta Draco Malfoyta ihan koko ajan, koska se oli ainoa asia, mitä hän oli ylipäänsä tehnyt viimeisten viikkojen aikana.  
  
Sitten Draco painoi vähän lujempaa, ja Harry tajusi tekevänsä sitä ääntä.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Harry sanoi. ”Jatka nyt vain.”  
  
”Sinä olet kyllä ihan uskomattoman jumissa.”  
  
”Se on kokonaan sinun vikasi.”  
  
Draco hymähti. Viime yönä Harry oli kertonut Dracolle koko jutun, tai siis kaiken, mitä ei ollut kertonut jo toimiston vessassa äkillisen hermoromahduksen aikana. Hän oli kertonut Dracolle jopa unistaan samalla kun Draco oli työntänyt polvensa hänen reisiensä väliin ja ottanut hänen kalunsa käteensä. Hän oli yrittänyt tehdä saman mutta ei ollut saanut käännettyä päätään eikä ollut siksi nähnyt, mihin osui. Mutta vähän myöhemmin, kun hän oli jo tullut Dracon käteen ja Draco oli maannut puolittain hänen päällään, hän oli hapuilemalla löytänyt Dracon kalun ja saanut sormensa sen ympärille.  
  
”Auttaako tämä yhtään?” Draco kysyi ja jatkoi hänen niskansa hieromista.  
  
”Ehkä”, hän sanoi. Draco istui hänen takapuolensa päällä, mikä sattumoisin tarkoitti, että etupuoli hänen takapuolestaan painui tiukemmin patjaa vasten joka kerta, kun Draco painoi kämmenpohjiaan hänen lihaksiinsa.  
  
”Ehkä?”  
  
Harry nielaisi. Hän ei ollut koskaan ajatellut olevansa sellainen ihminen, joka lähti töistä kotiin Draco Malfoyn kanssa, söi pakastepizzaa, suuteli sohvalla, harrasti kömpelöä mutta erittäin nautinnollista seksiä valkoisissa lakanoissa, ja sitten aamulla pohdiskeli, miten neuvottelisi Dracon uudelle kierrokselle vielä ennen töitä.  
  
”Jos voisit hieroa vähän alempaa”, hän sanoi.  
  
Dracon kädet siirtyivät hänen lapaluidensa kohdalle.  
  
”Vielä vähän alempaa.”  
  
Draco kuljetti käsiään alaspäin.  
  
”Ja vielä alempaa.”  
  
Dracon kädet pysähtyivät hänen alaselälleen.  
  
”Ja jos voisit…” hän aloitti ja nieleskeli. ”Voisitko ehkä… vielä vähän alempaa?”  
  
”Harry”, Draco sanoi hitaasti, ”meidän pitäisi mennä töihin.”  
  
Harry veti syvään henkeä ja työnsi kasvonsa tiukemmin tyynyyn. ”Minulla on tosiaan paikat aika jumissa, niin että jos millään viitsisit… jalkojen välistä.”  
  
Draco oli hetken hiljaa. Harry kuunteli oman sydämensä sykettä. Hän ei yleensä sanonut tällaisia asioita paitsi joskus kokeeksi omalle naamalleen yksin kotona kylpyhuoneessa, kun oli ensin tehnyt äänieristysloitsun. Mutta nyt hänellä oli kummallisen rohkea olo. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että Draco oli eilen joskus keskiyön jälkeen sanonut hänelle jotain sellaista kuin että halusi nuolla hänen sormiaan ja viedä hänet treffeille.  
  
”Kuule”, Draco sanoi ja siirsi käsiään vähän alemmas. ”Minä olen kymmenen vuotta miettinyt, että pitäisi vaihtaa alaa.”


End file.
